Puppy Love
by Michi-tan
Summary: For the Kiba lovers out there! KibaxOC
1. Date

**Review please! Cookies to those that do!**

I yawned. It was a big, sloppy yawn, but there was no one around to hear it. It was great knowing no one was going to barge into your room, but the fact you had to make your own pancakes disappointed me. But I learned to live with it, being that I had made my own pancakes since I was six.

I stretched and got out of bed. I had training with Kiba Inuzuka today, and I had to bring the sandwiches today. We switched out on bringing the food and we had been training for about two weeks now. I was about to go into the bathroom for a shower when someone decided to knock on my door.

Kiba stood in the doorway _without_ Akamaru. Strange. He never went anywhere without his dog. Not that I minded. My apartment still smelled like dog. Not that I minded that either. Dog smelled good. Kiba smelled good. '_Oh god, since when does _Kiba_ smell good?'_ I thought. Said guy knocked me out of my thought.

"Er… Hey, 'Sumi," he said, using my nickname. I suddenly felt the blood rush to my face, as I realized that I was still in my undies. They were nothing special, gray, no design. The furious blush was on Kiba's face, too. The look was priceless, almost worth it. I excused myself, and slammed the door in his face. I quickly grabbed my purple robe and then dashed back to the door.

I opened the door and saw Kiba looking down at his feet. He looked up and the blush was still there. I wondered why that was, considering I had a pretty thick shower robe on. Kiba had started twiddling his thumbs after a minute or so.

"Um, Kiba, would you like to come in, since you aren't going to say something anytime soon." I said, slightly annoyed.

"Oh. Um. Sorry. Okay." Kiba said, stuttering lightly. Something must be on his mind, considering Akamaru wasn't here. I just realized he wasn't in his training clothes. They were slightly more formal, which scared me a bit since I had never seen him in anything than the black shirt and pants he usually wore. I bugged the hell out of me, I can tell you that.

"Well, training doesn't start for another three hours, so obviously you came here for a good reason." I said.

"Well, yeah, I did. I..I wanted to ask you something." He sounded really nervous. I was just about to scream 'Spit it out!' when Kiba just blurted out "Would you like to go on a date?" My mouth didn't fall open like it probably should have. I just felt my mouth widen into a sweet smile. I knew this would happen. Training, then dating, then marriage. It had happened to Hinata. She trained with Naruto for a month and two months later, they were married!

"Sure, I'd love, too." I was genuinely happy. Kiba was cute, nice, funny, and it was a good thing I was a dog person. I wanted to be with him. Dates were nice, when they were with nice people. Going out with Kiba will be great, unless he ruins it. But, I highly doubt that will happen.

"Sooo….. I will pick you up tomorrow at 9:00?"

"Oh, sure. That's great." I smiled again. Kiba, embarrassed, smiled and said training was off for the day. When I shut the door behind him, I sank to the floor and sighed. Almost immedietly, I jumped up and squealed. I wouldn't know till later that Kiba had heard that.

**-giggle- Thanks for reading! I'll get the next chapter updated soon!**


	2. Gone

**Sorry XD My OC's name is Kasumi Taicho. I sorry to those who were left in the dark. I meant to mention it. My bad XD**

After my…er… episode of happiness, I basically got primped up. I went to the salon with Hinata-chan, mostly because she had a date with Naruto-kun that night. The… obsession you could say to go out with Kiba was overwhelming.

I looked so nice after the salon. My hair was soft and wavy, my toes looked very nice, and my nails were a soft shade purple. I basically promised myself I wouldn't leave my house that night until that date the next day. I decided that I would talk to people online.

**VioletFlower: Wassup? **I typed the words quickly on the chat log. I had decided not to see who was on. I needed a surprise once in a while.

**CherryBlossom: Nothin much**_._

**Raven: Hn.**

**VioletFlower: I'll take that as nothing**

**RamenLuver: I'm just eatin ramen ^^**

**WeaponMistress: Cleanin my new scythe D**

**VioletFlower: Oh cool! **Someone named PuppyLove logged on. Aw, damn. Why does he log on now? Now I'm just going to feel awkward.

**PuppyLove: Yo.**

**Lavender: Hi ^^;**

**VioletFlower: Er….**

**CherryBlossom: Whats going on?**

**PuppyLove: Nothin, just getting myself ready for something –winks-**

**Raven: Hn.**

**RamenLuver: Teme!**

**Raven: What?!**

**CherryBlossom: Don't bother him baka!!**

**VioletFlower: -sweatdrops- I've gtg. **

**PuppyLove: Aw. Come on, talk a bit.**

**WeaponMistress: ooo, -giggles-**

**Lavender: Oh um….**

**CherryBlossom: Hehe. **

At that, I logged off. People weren't supposed to think that Kiba and I were dating. But, I guess we were. I giggled a little bit, thinking of Kiba's reaction to my logging off.

I thought about what to wear. He didn't say where we were going, so I had no clue what to wear. I had a kimono, some short, sexy numbers. I decided to call Kiba. That was actually a really bad idea.

"Kiba?" I spoke into the phone.

"No, it's Hana." I just about screamed at that. His sister answering the phone at a time like this?!

"Well, um, can I talk to Kiba?"

"Who is this?" I could catch the hint of teasing, or maybe I was imagining it.

"It's Kasumi, Hana-chan." I laughed a bit, before she handed the phone off to Kiba.

"Yo, 'Sumi." I could hear the smile in the short greeting. I giggled a little bit before composing myself.

"Hey. I was just wondering where we were going for our… date. I have a number of possibilities, and it would help if you tell me what to wear."

"Hmm… Well, I guess you could wear your swimsuit. That would help." The teasing was unmistakable this time.

"Alrighty then. Thanks Kibble." I used the nickname I gave him during training. It works since he's …uh… part dog?

That night, my dream was confusing and funny. I dreamt of dogs eating kibble, and dogs at the beach, and dogs doing… stuff. It was all very funny, until the part where Kiba came in. We were walking along the beach, smiling and laughing. But then, he ran off to… to… INO! Oh yeah, you heard me! Ino, of all people.

I knew then, that I was afraid. I was afraid he would leave me. I woke up shivering, in a cold sweat, and tears streamed down her face. I knew I wouldn't get back to sleep even if I tried. I look at the alarm clock. 7:00 am. No chance.

I get out of bed and get dressed in my swimsuit and a light summer dress. My light red bikini straps circled around my neck. I grabbed my cellphone, which was by the alarm clock. I looked again and saw that it said 7:00 pm. Dammit! It would take at least 30 minutes to an hour to get to town. I should probably go to his house, too.

I slipped on my shoes and ran out the door. I lived on the outskirts of town, so there were always travelers to talk to. I saw a girl about my age walk by the good ole homestead. I waved her down and we talked on the way to town. She said she had to go as soon as we walked in the gates, so I headed towards Kibbles house.

I lifted my hand to knock on the door. I heard the knock bounce off the walls and started to get worried 'cuz nobody was answering. I heard a dog whine behind the door. Must be Akamaru. I put my hand on the door and it opened slowly. I gasped at what was inside.

Everything was in ruins. Papers lay fluttering in the slight breeze, glass lay broken on the floor. I gaped.

"Kiba?!" I screamed. A moan interrupted my search. Hana lay on the examination table, bleeding.

"Hana, what happened?!"

"They took Kiba!" she gasped and started crying. They took Kiba. The words kept repeating in her mind. Her Kibbles.

Gone.


	3. Saviour

**I realize I haven't done a disclaimer. I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!!!!! There. Do not steal my OC Mici, or Kasumi. Review this and my other fanfic's. Especially Chance Falls. I have high hopes for that one! Thanks for reading this!**

I shivered violently. Someone took Kiba and now… Hana was patting and stroking my hair. She was just as much the victim as I was.

"Don't worry. We'll get him back." She whispered to me reassuringly. It didn't sound like it. I finally just broke down crying. Who could steal him away like that?

"How could they? Today was…" I couldn't finish. I wanted to make the tears stop. Obviously they had another idea.

"All I know, is that if you take Akamaru…"She said. They hadn't taken Akamaru. I could save Kiba now! I got up and went out the back door.

There was Akamaru, sulking. He let a howl loose as I walked outside. I patted his head, whispering comforting words to him. He was my last chance.

"Do you want to go find Kiba?" I said to the dog. He barked and wagged his tail. I got on his back(this is after the time-skip, mind you.) and he took off running. I heard Hana behind us, screaming that we shouldn't go yet. Sure I didn't have the equipment, but I had my jutsu.

We blasted into the forest and Akamaru stopped. He sniffed the air, barked, and then ran. The wind in my face felt good, and for the time-being, I wanted to enjoy it, but I couldn't. Not with Kiba being gone.

We ran through the day. We never stopped. Well, I would've, but Akamaru just didn't. Finally, when night fell, we stopped. I had no idea where we were, but I made a fire anyways. If we were in enemy territory, I say, let them come.

"Akamaru," I said, and he perked his head up, "Are we close?" I secretly hoped yes, but I didn't count on it.

Surprisingly, Akamaru nodded. My heart beat quickly. We were almost to the villains that took Kibbles! I smiled and hugged Akamaru neck until he growled.

The next morning, we woke up and immedietly started where we left off. My stomach was growling every five minutes, but we kept going. Akamaru only stopped two times to sniff out Kiba. A building/cave appeared in front of us at about midday.

I told Akamaru to wait outside. If we did find Kiba(alive), he would never forgive me if Akamaru got hurt. I walked inside the building/cave and looked around. I only heard a low moaning, and some scuffling. There was only one chakra presence, and it wasn't recognizable.

I ran towards the moaning. I checked every door on the way. This place was abandoned. I finally got to where the moaning was loudest. I slowly opened the door.

A boy, no older than about 10 years old, lay shivering, bleeding, and broken on the floor. I rushed over to him, and took him in my arms. He seemed vaguely familiar. Fang-like markings were on his cheek and messy brown hair. He looked like Kiba, but he wasn't Kiba.

"Who are you?" he asked, timidly.

"I'm Kasumi Saitou. If I'm not mistaken, you're an Inuzuka." I smiled at him.

"H-hai. I am. Do you know what happened to Kiba-kun?" He knew who Kiba was. And that Kiba was here.

"No, I don't. Was Kiba-kun here?"

"Yes. He left with them a few hours ago." He winced.

"What's your name? Can you walk?"

"I'm Michi. I think I can walk. They took Ink…" He said it all very fast, and he started crying. I smoothed hair and wiped away his river of tears. I whistled and Akamaru came bounding in moments later. We took off with Michi in hand.

"Who's Ink?" I asked as Akamaru leapt from branch to branch.

"Ink is my ninken." ( for people who don't know, a ninken refers to any dog with a chakra source.) He bowed his head. I decided not to ask Michi any more questions. Akamaru stopped.

Nothing was in sight. Akamaru stepped forward and the grass fell beneath us. A hole the length of my arm appeared. It smelled musty. I knew Kiba was down there when Akamaru barked happily and Michi smiled broadly.

"He's down there! Kiba-kun is down there!" He hopped off Akamaru and ran towards the hole. He sniffed and a frown appeared.

"I smell blood. But it's not Kiba-kun's, so that's good." He smiled again. He really looked cute with the smile. He waved and jumped into the hole. I reached out to grab him, but he was already gone.

"COME ON!" Michi screamed. I sighed and motioned to Akamaru. I got on his back again, and then we jumped.

We had been walking around for hours. There had to be a network of tunnels down here. Michi said he was just following his nose. Noses are very unreliable if you ask me.

"Kiba!!" I screamed yet again. I was getting hoarse, and my stomach growled again. I heard footsteps and I froze. Michi and Akamaru ran forward smiling and barking. I sank to the ground as Kiba emerged from the darkness.

And yet, it wasn't Kiba. Even Michi and Akamaru realized. Of course they would. They had good noses. She signed and shouted, "Release!"

Before me stood a man, not bad looking if I do say so myself. He had red, messy hair, gray eyes, and tan skin. He smiled evilly and grabbed Michi.

"Let him go!" I screamed.

"Pfft, as if. This Kiba you're talking about is dead." As he said that, I sank to the ground. Before I fainted, I saw Michi grin a wicked grin and the man incapacitating Akamaru.

I woke in a white room. Everything was white, the seat I was sitting in, the walls, the floor. Everything was blurry, too. I could've sworn I saw stars.

Something touched my hand. I looked down and gasped. A clawed hand hung limp by my hand. I wasn't yet tied to the chair-_idiots_- so I got up and looked at the person behind me.

It was Kiba.

**Thanks for reading! I try to make my chapters super long now. I hope it wasn't boring! *reminder* Read my other fanfic's too! And review them! Oh and say hi to Itachi on the way out!**

**Itachi:Mmph! (He's tied up!)**


	4. Escape

**Thanks for all the views! Now all I need are REviews. Get it??? *Laugh here* Well thanks again! I hope you liked my little cliffhanger last chapter! I am so glad to have viewers from so many different countries! Yes, I know people are reading from different countries! Just remember to review, and answer my questions on Chance Falls. Thanks! Oh and NEW STORY! Check it out! I realized that Kasumi had three last names. One was one I told someone, one was Taicho, and one was Saitou. Sorry bout that. Go with any one you like.**

I stared at the semi-conscious Kiba. A million thoughts raced through my mind. How was he here? Was Michi a traitor? How the hell was he only semi-conscious? I stroked his cheek, not feeling up to slapping him.

I only stared at him worriedly. What had they done to him? My hand moved to his hair, and I ran my fingers through the messy mop. My lips felt like they had stuck together, so any words of comfort weren't coming out.

"Kasumi…" Kiba whispered my name like it was a lifeline. Both of my hands went to his face. I ran my tongue across my lips and tried to speak.

"Kiba, I'm here. Kiba, please speak to me." Every word felt heavy. It was like they didn't want to come out. I saw Kiba's ears prick up ever so slightly at the word speak. I resisted the urge to giggle. It would be just like him to react to the word speak (you know, because he's like…uh…part dog?).

His eyes flickered open. At first, his eyes where unfocused. He was tied to the chair and Kiba struggled to get his hands to his eyes.

"Oops, sorry, I forgot to untie you." I giggled darkly. I got to work untying him, and made short work of it. Kiba rubbed his eyes, then his wrists. He looked around and finally his eyes rested on me. I saw the unbelieving look in his eyes. Those beautiful, black eyes.

"Kasumi?" Several questions flashed through his eyes. I couldn't quite read them, but the main punchline was, "How the hell are you here?" It took me a second to realize he actually said that. Before I could answer, I was pulled into I tightest hug I'd ever been pulled into.

At first, I couldn't speak. Then, I couldn't breathe. I gasped in a breathless way and he let go. I secretly didn't want him to though.

"I came here with Akamaru. Then a relative of yours, Michi, tricked me and now I'm here." He stared at me the whole while I said this. He looked skeptically at my sundress.

"Came here prepared, didn't you?" He laughed loudly. I loved his laugh. I guess I could've changed, but then I wouldn't gotten here so fast.

"Who's Michi? There's nobody in the Inuzuka clan named Michi." Realization hit me. It must've been paint on his cheeks.

"Do you know a ninken named Ink?"

"Hmm…" Kiba pondered this far a minute, "Sounds familiar. Know what he looks like?" My answer was interrupted by an invisible door sliding open. There stood Michi and the man from earlier.

I snarled and Kiba growled. He obviously knew them.

"Lookie here, Tanbo," Michi said to the man next to him, "They're _both_ awake." Michi laughed quietly. Something didn't seem quite right. I clapped my hands together and said, "Release!"

Michi wavered, but didn't change. Either I didn't have enough chakra, or he had a strong Genjustu.

"Don't bother," Michi scoffed, "This room steals chakra every chakra is released." Kiba had stayed unusually quiet, but he broke his silence with one low whistle. I knew that whistle.

"Tanbo, grab the Inuzuka kid and take him to the lab. Stay there until I come." Michi said casually, but demanding. I screamed as he grabbed Kiba by the scruff of his neck. I grabbed Tanbo's arm and bit it, hard. He slapped me with his free hand, and that was what provoked Kiba.

He spun around and clawed at Tanbo's face. He missed his mark, but the fact the he was almost de-faced made Tanbo let go. There was a blur of white in front of me and Kiba grabbed my wrist. Seconds later, we were running through the corridors. Akamaru bounded beside us.

"What they don't know, is that Akamaru can be bounded by anything!" Kiba shouted, and then he laughed. I giggled along with him and we ran through the maze of halls. Shouts emanated from behind us.

They had obviously put us deep in the bowels of their lair. It was a crappy lair, but hey, they're crappy criminals. Each turn we made either brought us closer and farther from the exit. Nothing brought any clues.

"Do you have any idea where we're going?" I asked. There were no shouts now, and we were walking.

"Just following your scent. You came in here right?" Kiba said jokingly. I sighed. He had no idea where the exit was. It would be kind of hard to follow my scent when I was right next to him.

Minutes later, the light in the dark hallways was getting brighter. More like sunlight.

"Ah. So the great sleuth strikes again." I said. The hole was visible now. The dumb idiots. They didn't even think to cover it back up.

We stood under the hole. Faint noises echoed around us. They were getting clearer every second. I gave Kiba one last look before using the Body Flicker Technique. We would meet up later.

Surprisingly, we met seconds later. Kiba hugged me.

"I'm free. You're free. We're free." I laughed at his short sentences.

"Best date ever." I whispered to him. Everything started spinning and Kiba grabbed my waist. Just before I blacked out, I felt his lips on my forehead. Maybe next time, was my last thought before unconsciousness.

**Sorry it was such a short chappie. Please don't hurt me! Words justs wouldn't come tonight. I so sowwy! Please remembers to review! Thanks again! Next chappie will be really short. And it will be the end. DON'T KILL ME FOR THAT!!!! Thanks to all the loyal viewers!**


	5. Kiss

**Hola peoples! I've realized that this story wasn't very successful, considering hardly anybody reviewed it. I allow anon reviews! I decided to end this early, because I sad with the lack of reviews. So if you liked it, blame it on the people who didn't review XD No don't. If you liked this fanfic, make sure you read Chance Falls and REVIEW. I may not update in a while, because I'm working on a real book! Ya, you heard right! Well, thanks again!**

Kiba was back in my arms. Well, I was in the hospital from chakra loss. So, I wasn't really in his arms, but he held my hand. I could've died if it weren't for him. He didn't have a lot of chakra either, but he gave me enough to live. I could kiss him for that.

My eyes fluttered open. As I said, I was in the hospital, and Kiba was holding my hand. I didn't have IV's stuck in my wrist, nothing. It seemed as if I was just there. But I knew better.

Kiba was asleep when I woke up. His hand was limp in mine. He was so cute when he slept. I poked his cheek.

"Kiiiba," I said softly, "Kiiibles." His eyes opened lzily and he sat up, and stretched his back. He didn't seem to recongnize me at first, but as his eyes focused, a wide grin spread across his gorgeous face. Kiba squeezed my hand.

"Good. You're awake. I'll go tell the nurses and we can leave." He said, still smiling. He squeezed her hand again before walking out the door.

I thought about those people. 'Michi'. I hope he dies. I bet he could say the same for me. What were they going to do with Kiba? I pondered this while I waited for him to come back.

He hadn't come back. It had been ten minutes and no sign of Kiba. Did he get into a fight with Sakura of something? Did he leave?

I got up and started to investigate. I walked into the hall and looked around. No Kiba.

I went into the reception area. Once again, no Kiba. I decided to go ask the reception lady.

"Have you seen Kiba Inuzuka? He said he'd go talk to the nurses…" I said, not so sure of myself.

"Ano, I'm sorry. Kiba hasn't come by today. Though, Sakura-san came by and said you're allowed to leave." She went back to her papers, frowning. She must hate paperwork.

Figuring I had nothing else to do, I walked out of the building and decided to go change out of my clothes. I had plenty of time, right? No point in staying in dirty clothes.

Walking through the streets of Konoha always felt nice. People to greet, shops to shop at. But, as Kiba had basically abandoned me, I didn't take quite as much satisfaction from it. It quite surprised how much I was wanting Kiba.

I saw my house on the horizon. It looked kinda small from my perspective. I scowled at my humble abode. It was nothing compared to the Inuzuka compound. One of their houses equaled four of mine. It made me feel sad.

I walked in the door. Everything had a light layer of dust on it. Except the floor. Footprints led all through the house. Did nobody these days mind anybody's privacy? I thought I locked the door, too. But, if this was a ninja, it didn't really matter.

I walked into my bedroom, suspicious of everything. I looked under my bed, the closet, behind the vanity. Nothing. Must be gone. Somehow, I didn't take much pleasure from that. Maybe I wanted a fight.

I slipped off my dress and looked at my bikini. I didn't even get a chance to use it. Sighing, I sat on the vanity chair and started brushing out the kinks in my hair. Each stroke brought thoughts of Kiba. How could he just leave me there.

My stomach growled and I put the brush down. I walked into the kitchen. And that when **I** got kidnapped.

Someone put a burlap sack over my head. So cliché. I tried kicking, something, but I got poked at the base of my skull and was out of it again.

I groaned. A light breeze played over my body. Oh great. I was still in my bikini. That sucked.

I sat up. I heard someone sigh and felt someone take off the sack. Still cliché. I found myself looking into black, slit eyes. We were by the local waterfall.

"Kiba, you idiot!" I screamed. I lunged for him. He moved aside and I fell. Smooth.

"Hold on. I'm just finishing what I started." He unzipped his jacket and ran.

"Eh?!" He grabbed my wrist just as he jumped into the water. There was a splash and then I couldn't breath.

I gasped as I reached the surface. I bobbed up and down on the water. Kiba came up seconds later. I glared at his smiling face.

"Kasumi, why are you mad? I just wanted to finish our date." He grinned. I could really hate him sometimes.

"Why!? You kidnapped me, and then assaulted me! If that's not a reason to be mad, I don't know wha-" I was interrupted by Kiba… and his lips.

If I had a kiss to compare to, I would still say this was the best kiss ever. His fingers knotted in my hair and I had my arms on his shoulders. Kiba leaned in a little more and I broke the connection. I gasped for air.

"Not too shabby, eh?" He said, smirking.

"I guess not, Kibbles." We kissed again.

And that, was my happily ever after.

**Please don't hate me! I really wanted to get this finished, so then I have time to work on other stuff. *REMINDER* READ CHANCE FALLS! For NaruHina lovers, this is the story for you! Fluffy Lovey Dovey crap describes Chance Falls. Read AND Review it. Anon reviews allowed for all of it!**


End file.
